bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 17
We walked out of the city, and down a pathway through some forest. I could tell we were heading north, mainly because a few signs were supposedly pointing north, along this path. We walked for a while, in silence. I didn't know where exactly we were going, but I supposed ayra knew where we we were going. I followed her, as the forest around the path grew denser and denser. At one point, we had to cut a few vines out of the way. The path looked like it was recently used, since there were footprints in the dirt. Nothing too special happened, other than the occasional break for a quick rest. After a long day's walk, for several hours, we finally passed through the forest, and camped at the edge of the forest as night fell. I looked out at the plains that lay ahead of us. In the far distance, a massive tower stands high into the clouds, and a few miles off, right over the horizon, a few houses and buildings were in view, signalling that the city that we walking to was nearby. I gathered firewood, while ayra cleared out an area for the campfire. To speed up the process, I summoned atro and tridon. They collected the last of the firewood that we'd need, and brought it over to the pile that I had made. Ayra grabbed some of the wood, and made another pile. She then set it on fire with a spell. Soon, the fire was blazing, and I rushed to get wood on the fire to keep it burning. After it stabilized, we all sat around the campfire. Tridon didn't seem to happy abut the fire, but didn't say anything about it. I looked at ayra, expecting her to say something, but she seemed to be thinking about something. I then got up, and gestured for atro to come over to me. He walked over, and I got into fighting stance. "Come on, let's do some hand-to-hand combat." I said. He tried to protest, but I told him that he won't always be able to fight with a sword. He agreed, and got into a fighting stance. I had been trained with this kind of combat, and knew it quite well. I ran at him, and punched him right in the face, which he didn't expect. I then sighed. I put my hands up, and grabbed his shoulder. "Atro, if I was trying to hurt you, I would hav had no problem with beating you if I had gotten you dazed with that hit. You have to work on your defense." I said. He nodded, and I moved his arms into a defensive position. I pushed his leg back, to give him a more centered stance, and turned him a bit. I then ensued by trying several attempts to land a hit on him near the face, and i couldn't, without his arm getting in the way. "You see? Now I just tried to hit you only in the face area, but as you just noticed, hopefully, is that the right position when defending yourself could be the difference between an advantage or a disadvantage, or even a life or death situation." I explained. Atro nodded, and I helped him practice defending stances. Tridon and ayra seemed pretty interested too, so I helped them practice, too. Soon, after a good hour, they were able to block any attacks towards the face, though I knew that there was much more, and they knew that too. "Now, I know we didn't go over anything else, mainly because this is something to be built upon in the future. Good job for now, and i'll try to introduce something new tomorrow, but we need to sleep, since tomorrow may be along day." I said. They all agreed, and ayra fell asleep next to the fire. I leaned back against a tree, and dozed off, leaving atro and tridon to guard the group. I woke up in the middle of the night to a low laugh. I opened one eye, and saw that atro and tridon were sitting together, talking about something. The two seemed pretty cheery, so I left the matter alone, and fell asleep again. I woke up again, this time in the morning. The sun had just broke the horizon, and was rising slowly. I sat up, alert now that I was rested from the night's rest. I stood up, using the tree to help me, and looked over the clearing. Atro and tridon were asleep, both leaning on a pile of rocks. Ayra was asleep also, so I was careful to be quiet. I went out to get breakfast, probably a bunch of fruits, and fish if I could find a lake or pond, though I wanted to find a few rabbits, or a deer. I changed my blade into a bow, and went out into the forest. I walked through the underbrush, moving any leaves or vines out of my way. After a few minutes, I came across a clearing of sorts. The ruins of a tower-like structure lay at the center. I walked over to the ruins, only to be stopped by the sound of light footsteps. I transformed my bow back into it's sword form, and lashed out in the direction the footsteps were coming from, only for my blade to slam into another. I grunted with the force of the impact. I turned to the attacker, to find that it was a girl. The fact that the enemy was even human surprised me, since these forests didn't seem like the best place to live. The sword seemed to be made out of wood, while the blade itself was made of metal. At the pommel, a few stones were embedded in it. As I deflected her second attack, I looked at her, and noticed that she had green hair, and wore a crown of sorts. I tried to disarm her by slamming myself into her. I rammed her, and knocked the blade out of her hand. I then knocked her down, and held my sword to her neck. She groaned, and I stayed silent, an annoyed look on my face. "Who are you?" I asked. She gulped, and replied, "P-Princess Lidith of the Vrishka Dutchy." I moved my blade from her neck, and picked up her blade. I then handed it to her, and helped her to her feet. She seemed confused, as to why I was being nice. "So, are you a unit?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, I've been protected this forest from the monsters that come out of the plains." She said. She then looked out into the forest. "But, my part has shrunk drastically, so I've been looking for a worthy summoner." She told me. I shrugged, and asked, "So, you wanna join me, don't you?" She nodded, and smiled. I led her back to camp, not before I got some food for everyone at camp. We walked into camp, to catch everyone waking up. I introduced her to everyone, and then sat down to have a breakfast of fruits and berries. Lidith seemed pretty quiet, as if she was nervous about something. She then sat next to me and whispered a question, "Uh... is it alright if I choose her as my summoner?" I was surprised by this, but I agreed, since she wasn't officially my unit yet. I nodded, and she went over to ayra. After a short conversation, an blue orb flew to ayra from lidith. Ayra then passed out, like I expected. I rushed over, and so did the units. "Ugh, ayra, I've been through this! Just wake up!" I yelled. I knew I would have to wait for hwr to wake up, but i'd have to somehow get a message to her. But how could I do that when she couldn't hear me? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts